Alatara the Blue
by Stormborn Soul
Summary: Arwen died getting Frodo to Rivendell, will Aragorn's heart ever heal? When Gandalf dies in Moria the Fellowship needs a new wizard. In comes Alatara the Blue, new to Middle Earth, can the wizard live up to her potential? And possibly save Aragorn's soul? (Aragorn/OC)
1. Chapter 1

Aragorn carried Frodo until they were to safety, Frodo clung to him crying. His human heart reverberated against his ribs like a drum, painful and achy. They had just escaped the caverns of Moria and the demon of fire and shadow, Balrog. Minus one their allies and dearest friends.

Aragorn didn't stop running until the the Misty Mountain and Moria below were a speck in the distance and they had come along to an area of barren black rock.

Sharp boulders jutted upwards, clawing at the azure sky. A stark wasteland of ancient volcanic rock.

"Gandalf," Frodo sobbed against Aragorn's chest. The Hobbit was taking it hard, they all were. Aragorn had known Gandalf since he was a small child. Lord Elrond of Rivendell had taken him in at the age of two and Aragorn wondered if he had truly known Gandalf since he was that small.

Another pang in his heart nearly stopped him in his tracks. Speaking of the elves reminded him of Arwen, his love that had died saving Frodo from the Nazgul's poison blade. He had lost two of his dearest people in a short amount of time.

They finally came to a stop and Aragorn put Frodo down next to Sam, who had collapsed to the ground in tears. It was heartbreaking seeing his small Hobbit friends so sad. But he had to stay strong, with Gandalf gone, the leadership would fall to him. The mission was his responsibility now.

He looked to Merry and Pippin, Merry held Pippin while he cried.

He wished he could give them time to grieve but their enemy wouldn't allow that. Given the chance, Sauron and Sarumon were sure to prey on the weakness. He had to act quickly.

He turned to Legolas, his face was as calm as ever. But he knew the Elf was just as saddened, had known Gandalf longer than any of them, "Legolas, get them up."

Legolas moved to get the Hobbits on their feet.

"Give them a moment!" Boromir yelled. "For pity's sake!"

Aragorn rounded on the other human, he wished he could do as he asked. But he had to do what was best for the group and the mission, "By night this land will be crawling with orcs! We've had enough loss today, I don't want anymore, we must reach the Lothlorien Forest by nightfall if we're going to be safe."

He turned to Gimli, "Help us."

Gimli and Legolas started helping the hobbits to their feet and Boromir joined.

Aragorn looked around, he couldn't find Frodo, "Frodo?!"

He found the small hobbit looking off into the sun, he looked so haunted and sad. It was hard being such an innocent creature thrust into such a horrible mission. To be chosen for a destiny that you never wanted. Aragorn felt the same about being Isildor's heir.

Aragorn led them away from the volcanic valley into a yellow-grassed valley filled with frost. He had to commend the hobbits, never did they once complain. But it was the first day their group journeyed in absolute silence, he wished he knew how to fix it.

Soon the land around them grew greener and Aragorn knew they were close. Legolas led the way, he had been to the Lothlorien a thousand times. Though he was a different type of Elf, the elves of Lothlorien were still akin to him.

The Queen Galadriel was Elrond's mother, meaning she was Arwen's grandmother. Aragorn would've been her grandson-in-law if she had lived, Aragorn's gloved hand reached up to touch the Evenstar necklace he wore. Elrond had given it to Aragorn after Arwen had died.

The trees grew taller, more dense. The songs of birds and the fragrant smell of fresh flowers overwhelmed the group's senses. Still used to the foul stench of Moria, the freshness of Lothlorien was almost intoxicating. Red and gold leaves rain down on them, it was fall and the forest was healthy.

"Careful hobbits, they say a great sorceress lives in these woods," Gimli stopped the Hobbits to warn them. "An elfwitch, of great and terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again."

Aragorn nodded in agreement, Queen Galadriel was ancient even for an elf.

Legolas looked on in silence and Boromir stared at Gimli, taking the dwarf quite seriously.

Gimli grinned, "Well, this is one dwarf she won't ensnare that easily, I've got the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

All of a sudden, they were surrounded by beautiful and terrifying Elven archers with arrows notched at their heads. Aragorn put his hands up in mercy.

A silver haired elf stepped forward, "A dwarf breathes so loud we could've shot him in the dark."

It was an Elf he knew, thank the heavens.

"Captain Haldir," Aragorn started, the fellowship stared at him in wonder. "We're in need of help, we need your protection."

"Aragorn these woods are perilous!" Gimli yelled. "We should go back."

"You've entered the territory of Queen Galadriel," Haldir smiled. "There is no going back. Come now, she is waiting."

Lothlorien was an eerie but beautiful place, bathed in blue and white light. Surrounded by a river, the light of the sunset bounced of the water and reflected dazzling ripples of gold and pink onto the pale trees. The Hobbits and Boromir looked around in awe. Haldir and his archers guided them to Galadriel's throne room, lit by golden candles the room was otherwise just as pale as the rest of Lothlorien.

Aragorn bowed his  
She was eerie. Taller than any man and paler than a ghost, she stood before them all. Her pale eyes focused on all of them, as if looking inside their heads. Her husband Celeborn stood at her side.

It was Celeborn who spoke first, "Eight of you are here, nine had set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? I much desire to speak with him."

"He has fallen into Shadow." Queen Galadriel's eyes widened. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray just a little and it will fall in ruin."

Boromir shook and bowed his head, a small smile played on Galadriel's lips. What had she said in his head?

"Now go rest and mend yourselves, you have important tasks ahead of you." Galadriel took her leave.

-

They had settled and bathed, changed their clothes and everyone looked a bit better. Elves brought them food and wine, making them sit on silky couches.

The elves sung throughout Lothlorien, soft music in the background of the forest. It was an older Elvish language Aragorn didn't know.

"They're singing for Gandalf, he truly was loved by all races of Middle Earth," Legolas sighed softly.

"What sort of food is this shit?" Gimli spit out a piece of lettuce. "Where is the meat?"

"Agreed, a juicy steak sounds delicious," Boromir grinned.

"Elves don't eat meat idiots," Legolas rolled his eyes, snapping out of his sadness. Aragorn grinned at the dwarf, he as excellent at lightening the mood.

After they all ate, most of the Fellowship wandered off towards their guest rooms but Boromir walked off into the forest. Aragorn followed him, Galadriel had seemed to terrify the man, he wondered if he was alright.

"Are you okay Boromir? You should rest."

"I'll find no rest here, I heard that witch's voice inside my head, she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor, she said there is still hope for us but I don't see it, I see no hope at all."

Aragorn put his hand on the man's back, hoping to comfort him. They hadn't seen eye to eye all the much so far on this journey but their sorrow had bonded them. They had fought together and bled together, a few petty disagreements didn't matter, this journey had made him care for Boromir just like he cared for the rest of the Fellowship.

"Have you been to the capital Minas Tirith?"

"Yes I saw the white city, long ago." It had been amazing from what Aragorn had remembered, a marvel of human engineering, it's architecture a testament to the intelligence of humankind.

Boromir smiled, "One day, my brother in arms, we'll return after this is all over and they'll say 'all hail! the lords of Gondor have returned!' we'll feast and we'll wed the most beautiful women of Gondor."

Aragorn smiled and nodded, the only woman he wanted to wed had died at the hands of the Nazguls. He couldn't imagine anyone else.

"Did you say there was no hope?" They turned to see Galadriel gliding toward them, every step as if she was floating on air. A blue cloaked being walked behind her like a shadow.

Boromir seemed to be at lost for words.

"These are dark times, we're trying to recover from a deep loss," Aragorn explained. His hand still on Boromir's shoulder.

"I think I have found someone to lighten them a bit, a friend to help you in your time of need," Galadriel gestured the hooded being forward with a wave of her hand. "Has Gandalf told you of the other wizards?"

"No," Aragorn shook his head. "But Lord Elrond said there are five, three have been here the longest and two are new to Middle Earth, he says there's not much known about them."

"I know no on can replace Gandalf in your hearts but you set out on this journey with a wizard and you must finish it that way," Galadriel smiled slightly, ever eloquent. "May I present, Alatara the Blue."

The being flipped the hood of their dark blue cloak back. It was a young woman, a woman with copper curls and light blue eyes.

Under her cloak appeared to be a beautiful bright blue dress. She had a great cherry wood bow on her back, carved with Elvish runes. In her left hand she had a staff, much like the one Gandalf always carried, but a twisted black opal sat at the top of it.

She bowed her head, "I hope I can help you, I'm not as strong as Gandalf the Gray was nor do I know much of Middle Earth but hopefully my magic will be of help."

"This is great!" Boromir smiled bowing to the lady wizard and moving to kiss her hand.

Aragorn knew it was a good thing they'd have another wizard to help them but he couldn't help but resent her a little. He missed Gandalf, as they had said, no one could replace the jovial and sweet old wizard.

Galadriel had somehow disappeared.

"What are your names?" She asked smiling.

"I am Boromir, son of the Lord Steward of Gondor and this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"It is nice to meet you both," She still smiled, it was oddly irritating to Aragorn. Arwen always smiled too. What was there to smile about? Gandalf was dead and no one was joking. "I'll leave you and your group to rest, I'll see you on the morrow when we leave."

The two men nodded and Alatara the blue left.

"What do you make of this new wizard?" Aragorn asked Boromir.

"I do not know, I just hope she takes after Gandalf more than Saruman," Boromir sighed. "I think having a woman on the trip might be a hindrance, wizard or not, looking after her might get in the way of our quest, we don't have time to protect her."

Aragorn nodded, to tired to argue that a wizard, male or female, was capable of protecting themselves. Arwen had been a strong female warrior too, why shouldn't Alatara be? It remained to be seen, he didn't think Boromir should be jumping to conclusions.

"Let's get some rest Boromir, tomorrow is a new day."

Boromir let out a large breath as if relieved, "Tomorrow is a new day, tomorrow is a new day."

-

They all slept in a large room, filled with bed swathed in silk and velvet sheets colored in pale green, blues and whites. Gimli snored loudly, deep asleep and utterly comfortable.

Aragorn drifted in and out of sleep, the moon was just beginning to sink back down to the horizon when he saw Frodo sneak back into their room. Quirking an eyebrow, he waited for the ringbearer to fall asleep then followed his path.

He found a moonlit pavilion, the only thing in it a stone pedestal with a large silver basin on it. Galadriel lay at the foot of it, showing uncharacteristic weakness.

"What have you done Queen Galadriel?" He whispered.

"I've failed the test, I tried to take the ring from Frodo," She sighed. "Have you been tempted at all?"

Aragorn answered without hesitation, completely honest, "No, I have no desire for it."

"Then you are stronger willed than I," The Great Witchqueen sighed. "One as ancient as I shouldn't be this weak. You and Gandalf resisted it."

"But Lord Elrond refused to be in its presence out of fear of temptation and ancient ones like Saruman and Sauron were manipulated, you aren't the only powerful being that has been tempted."

That seemed to placate her.

"I've shown all your friends my mirror," She changed the subject, finally composing herself she stood. "Would you like to see anything? Past, present or future?"

He could see Arwen again. What they could've had. Arwen had told him he'd become king of Gondor and she'd be his queen, they'd have a brave and smart son and two beautiful daughters and they'd live their lives in peace and happiness.

That future was gone. It'd never happen now.

"No."

"Are you sure Aragorn, son of Arathorn?" Galadriel sounded surprised but her face didn't betray it.

"I don't wish to torture myself with what might've been or what may be," He explained.

Galadriel nodded, "For a human, you would've been a grandson I could be proud to call kin."

-

The next morning they set off in small Elven boats, hundreds of silent elves watched them off. Aragorn had introduced them to Alatara, the group seemed as hesitant as Aragorn had but friendly enough.

They sailed for what felt like forever, soon the river of Lothlorien passed into a larger river, he believed it was called the Anduin River. The trees of the elven forest started to turn into a brown and withered land.

"Are things always this awkward and quiet or is this especially for me?" Alatara asked.

"It's been a _long _journey," Merry explained.

Alatara raised a copper eyebrow and nodded.

Gimli sipped from a flask, "Aye, we aren't the liveliest lot right now."

Gimli offered his flask to Alatara. Aragorn rolled his eyes, of course the lady wouldn't drink from it. But she took the flask and took a large swallow.

"Oh my, we've got a drink here!" Gimli grinned. "You'd prefer the dwarves to those boring elves I'd imagine. We're all food, alcohol and songs."

She smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"Should you be drinking wizard?" Aragorn asked, voice stern.

She gave him a dirty look, "Just to lighten my nervousness a bit, I've still got my wits about me."

"Alright but this is a serious quest, we don't have time to babysit you," Boromir growled.

They sky grew dark and lightning cracked in the distance. Alatara stood and glared, "I know I don't compare to your dear friend but I'm from the same ilk of him and Saruman, I am powerful too, don't you dare doubt me until you've seen me in action!"

They all stared wide eyed.

It was Frodo, who hadn't uttered a word today, "I've seen Gandalf do the same storm thing."

They all sat in silence for a minute.

Aragorn moved to change the subject, "Galadriel said that you all looked in her mirror, what did you guys see?"

"I saw me clearing Moria of Orcs and Goblins and starting my own mountain kingdom!" Gimli chortled.

"And me saving Gondor," Boromir grinned.

Aragorn looked to Legolas, he looked more haunted than elated like the other two, "What did you see my friend."

"I saw a blonde human woman," He whispered looking down.

"And what else elf?" Gimli asked, genuinely interested.

"That's it, just a girl."

"Interesting, you two must me fated." Alatara nodded.

"With a human?" Legolas grimaced.

"And what's so wrong with humans?" Boromir grinned, rowing the oars.

"Yeah," Aragorn looked down, his hand reaching for the Evenstar again. "What's wrong with an elf and human together?"

Legolas immediately apologized, "I am sorry Aragorn, I didn't mean-"

Aragorn smiled at his friend, "I know, I know, it's alright. I know you didn't mean any offense."

Aragorn looked away from Legolas and met Alatara's eyes.

It would be a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I haven't been to crazy about Alatara lately, I kind of have a problem with OC's in fanfiction, terrified of creating a Mary Sue monster, just a head ups but we'll be really getting into Alatara's personlaity in depth soon, I'm trying to round her out and make her believable! Let me know what you think!

* * *

They finally came to the pillars of the kings, 300 foot tall statues of old Gondorian kings. The Fellowship looked on in amazement, how had humans built such magnificient statues?

"The Argonaths," They had gotten to Aragorn or perhaps it was Boromir talking last night about Minas Tirith but for the first time in his life he was feeling proud of being a man of Gondor. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old...my kin."

The current of the winding river grew stronger and tugged them in between the two statuesque kings.

It wasn't long before they went ashore. Aragorn and Gimli pulled their boat ashore while Boromir and Legolas did the same to theirs. They were surrounded by a dense old forest, the trees were mossy and tall. Crumbled statues riddled the forest, some of cloaked figures covered in vines. Ruins of gigantic old statues of Gondor's kings riddled the forest, half a crumbled face here and a stone arm there.

"I don't think we should stop here," Alatara warned.

"And why is that?" Boromir dropped the boat and turned to her, disbelieving. "We've been in the boats _all_ day."

"The water smells wrong," She raised an indignant eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"That water smells wrong," Boromir chuckled. "Did you hear that? That water smells wrong."

Aragorn pushed Boromir aside, "We won't stay, just north of here is a lake. We'll hide the boats after we cross at nightfall then we'll approach Mordor from the north. We're growing closer, a lot of the things here probably feel weird to your wizard senses."

She growled slightly, "Dont patronize me, I know what I'm talking about, you'll see."

She turned to Boromir, "I feel as if you're in the most danger, tread carefully Lord Boromir."

She stomped off and Legolas followed her.

Aragorn sighed.

"I agree with the lass! This is stupid," The dwarf groaned. "just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

Would Aragorn's leadership always be challenged? He was just trying to do what was best for everyone, "That is our Road...I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my ass," Gimli scoffed, plopping down on a rock he pulled out his flask again to take another sip.

The Hobbit were oddly quiet, poor halflings were still in shock. Aragorn sighed, how would he get them all out alive?

-

Alatara stomped off indignant. Would they ever take her seriously?! She swung her staff into a tree and the tree snapped in half It thudded to the ground with a plume of dirt smoking into the air.

"Now, now, no reason to take it out on the trees," She turned to see the elf, Legolas.

"Are they always that infuriating?" She grimaced.

"Kind of, you aren't the only one who feels ill at ease being here," The elf old eyes looked around examining the forest, he looked so young but like her was wise beyond her years. For the first time, she truly felt she had a friend on this mission. "Don't worry, I'll talk to them."

"Thank you Master Legolas," She smiled.

"It's no problem at all," The blonde elf smirked and walked off.

"Wait Legolas," He turned to look back at her. "Don't worry about that whole human woman thing, things have a way of working out if you give them the free reign to do so."

He still smirked, "You are more like Gandalf than they are giving you credit for."

-

Legolas returned and marched up to Aragorn urgently.

"What was that loud crack Legolas?" Aragorn sat on a rock trying to figure out how to get a grip on his friends.

"You made Alatara so angy she snapped a tree in half with her staff," Legolas smirked.

Gimli laughed, "Ata girl."

"We should leave now, Aragorn."

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness," Didn't they realize he was just trying to keep them alive?

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me," Legolas' eye flickered into the forest. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

Aragorn's eyes narrowed, he had a feeling the elf might be right. He probably should apologize to the Wizard once she returned.

Sam appeared to slump asleep against a rock, his chubby face smooshed onto the top of his hand, using it like a pillow. Merry and Pippin sat with Gimli, secretly sipping from his flask too. Aragorn rolled his eyes, he loved his friends but really? Getting tipsy when your life was at stake and danger lurked in every shadow.

Merry looked up and saw Aragorn watching. You could see the clever hobbit try to come up with something to distract Aragorn and Legolas from the three's drinking, "Huh, that's odd, where's Frodo?"

It worked. Aragorn jumped to his feet, his eyes flew to Boromir's shield. The man had left it abandoned against a rock.

Alatara chose that moment to return, "Frodo's put the ring on again, I can feel him in the shadow realm. Has no one told him that Sauron can find him easily when he does that?"

Sam lurched awake and the Fellowship readied themselves for a fight.

"We need to find Boromir!" Aragorn ordered.

They heard marching in the distance of the forest.

"Horses?" Gimli asked, his axe ready in his arms.

"No, orcs," Legolas readied his bow.

"I'll find Frodo, you all look for Boromir," Aragorn ran off in search of Frodo.

-

Aragorn found the ringbearer curled up on the forest floor, next to a crumbling stone staircase, a part of an ancient castle. The hobbit was obviously traumatized.

"Frodo?" He whispered gently, not wanting to startle him.

"The ring, the ring," Frodo whispered. "Boromir's fallen prey to it."

He approached Frodo, trying to comfort him. They'd deal with Boromir however they had to.

"Did he take it? Where is it?" If Boromir had it they were all utterly screwed.

Frodo backed away, using his hairy feet to scoot himself away.

Aragorn was taken aback, had he ever given his friend a reason not to trust him?

"Stay away!" Frodo yelled, gripping the ring necklace.

Aragorn approached slowly, "Frodo, I swore to protect you."

Frodo's blue eyes were haunted, so haunted Aragorn wasn't sure if the boy would ever heal from this journey. If he even survived. Aragorn quelled that thought, he's make sure Frodo would live even if he had to give his life for him, "Even from yourself Strider?"

Frodo opened his hand and presented the golden ring to him. Such a tiny, insignificant looking thing. It was odd to think that a chunk of metal was capable of manipulating the most powerful of creatures of all Middle Earth.

"Would you destroy Strider?" Frodo sounded near tears.

Aragorn knelt to him, he knew what Frodo planned to do. He couldn't be around such easily manipulated minds, he was going to sneak there on his own.

Aragorn closed Frodo's palm, "I would have gone with you to the end...into the very fires of Mordor."

Frodo's eyes were so sad, "I know, you're the only one I know who can resist it. Please, look after the others. Especially Sam, he will not understand."

Aragorn nodded, he heard Orc horns of war in the distance and the clang of swords. He stood and drew his sword, "Go now Frodo, while you have a chance, we'll hold them off."

Frodo tried to give him a smile and nodded but he was hesistant. Aragorn gave him a look and Frodo finally ran. He darted into the trees just as 200 orcs approached Aragorn.

Aragorn yelled and attacked them like a madman. He had to distract them long enough for Frodo to escape. Who knew if they could smell Frodo had been here? Or follow his scent and track him.

He beheaded two before they even realized what happened.

Swing, duck, slash, kick, dodge, leap, slice, swing, dodge. It was like a dance and Aragorn was leading. He had taken out a good ten more before he was surrounded. Aragorn relaxed and heaved a breath out. Was this how it would end?

Suddenly, his ears were filled with the sound of Elven arrows flying. Legolas and Gimli broke into the clearing. With his largest axe in his hands Gimli attacked. Legolas hung back, killing as many as he could with his arrows. Alatara stood by him with her own bow, her kill count just as high as Legolas'.

Another blow of a horn reached their ears. But it wasn't an orc horn.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas yelled.

Aragorn felt ill at ease, he knew something was off with Boromir for him to sound the horn, "Boromir."

They fought more desparately then, trying to break away from the mass of orcs. To conserve arrows, Legolas drew his two short swords and he lithely moved like water, slicing and slashing at the orcs.

Many of them went after Alatara and Aragorn almost dove to save her when she grinned and yelled, "Time for a little magic, what you've all been waiting for."

The gem in her staff glowed and all the orcs around her were thrown back, as if they had bumped into an invisible wall. Wines from the forest floor crawled around them, wrapping around them. Green stems curled around them, squeezing and tugging at the orcs until the orcs suffocated.

A few lived though and Gimli dove into action, "Easy pickings! 32, 33, 34."

"Those don't count! They're all tied up!" Legolas chastized but started killing the rest off with Gimli.

"Yes they do! You blasted dwarf!"

"Fine! 48, 49, 50, 51."

That just seemed to infuriate Gimli more.

Aragorn ran in the direction of Boromir's horn, hoping he was in time to save him. He broke into the clearing just in time to see a large Uruk-Hai aim an arrow at Boromir's head. His friends chest was riddled with arrows and crimson bloods ran down his chest as wet as rain.

"No!" Not one more of his friends would die. He leapt into action and tackled the orc. The orc was gigantic taller than Aragorn and Aragorn was 6'3". But Aragorn was faster and he slashed around him, the Uruk-hai knocked him to a tree and flung his iron shield at him, choking Aragorn.

The Uruk-hai ran to cleave Aragorn's head from his body with his machete.

But Aragorn ducked and punched him in the stomach. The orc knocked him onto his side and Aragorn kicked at him with all his might.

The Uruk-hai growled and pulled Aragorn up by his shirt and headbutted him. White hot pain flooded Aragorn's mouth and he rolled onto the forest floor, into the itchy grasses.. He crawled, making a desparate grab for his sword and lept back into battle. With a screech, he swung at it.

The Uruk-hai didn't seem to expect him to recover so quickly and he took his chance stabbing the creature in the gut. The Uruk-hai snarled and pulled Aragorn closer, pulling Aragorn's sword deeper into him. The creature snickered at him. Aragorn glared and pulled his sword from it and swung quickly, slicing it's head clean from it's body with Elven steel.

"They took the little ones," Boromir cried, from his wounds or at his guilt Aragorn wasn't sure. Twenty orc bodies were littered around Boromir, torn to bits. He was a gifted warrior.

"Boromir, you were very brave," Aragorn whispered to his friend and knelt to help him, he pressed on his chest, trying to staunch the flow of blood from his chest. "Just hold on, wait until Legolas or the wizard come here to heal you."

"Where is Frodo? Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn whispered.

Boromir made a sad sound, "Then you did what I could not, I tried to take the ring from him."

Aragorn gave him a reassuring smile, "The ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me, I did not see..I have failed you all," He was getting delirious from blood loss."

The mess of clotted blood was getting worse, he attempted to bind the wound, "No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor.

Boromir tried to shake him off, "Leave it! It is over...the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin, Aragorn."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you... I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail," He tried to reassure him?

"Our people...our people..." The light in Boromir's eyes started to fade.

Aragorn placed Boromir's sword in his hand. Boromir's fingers tighten around the hilt, "I would have followed you, my brother...my captain, my King"

"Be at peace, son of Gondor, my friend," Aragorn closed Boromir's dead eyes and hung his head. Another ally lost on this godforsaken mission.

He sat silently with the body, holding vigil until his friends found him.

-

They gave him a warrior's funeral. Placing him in one of their abandoned boats and pushed him over the waterfall.

Legolas and Gimli walked ahead but Alatara walked with Aragorn.

She placed a hand on his arm, "I'm so sorry."

Aragorn sighed, "It is alright, we'll make it through this."

"Aye," She nodded, her copper curls bounced around her head.

"That was amazing magic you did," Aragorn's heart panged, he had lost too many people, he couldn't afford to alienate someone who his friends had obviously taken a liking too. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

She gave him a sad smile, "I undestand, I can never replace Gandalf, I just hope I can keep you guys alive so you don't meet him so soon in the afterlife."

Legolas turned back to them and eyed Alatara's hands on Aragorn's upper arm. Aragorn subtly shook it off, he hadn't realized it was still there. Strange, "If we are quick we can catch Frodo and Same before nightfall."

Aragorn's eyes drifted over to the opposite side off the river to see Frodo and Sam's abandoned boat.

Legolas' eyes widened in shock, "You mean not to follow them."

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Alatara sighed.

Gimli groaned, "Then it has all been in vain, the Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn shook his head, "No, we won't abandon Merry and Pippin to the orcs. There is still we must do."

Legolas nodded, "We will leave all that can afford to be lost behind and we can probably catch them, we are smaller group and faster."

He grinned, "Let's hunt some orcs."


	3. Chapter 3

Aragorn laid his head against the green earth, the crisp scent of grass and flowers overwhelmed his senses. His allies crowded around him, waiting for the tracker to give them their next heading. The Uruk Hai weren't quite as stupid as their orc counterparts and were giving them quite the chase.

Gimli and Alatara were taking the opportunity to take a breath and eat a bit of bread. They had been running for nearly two weeks. Alatara glanced at Legolas, the Mirkwood Elf seemed perfectly fine, not a hair out of place or a glimpse of sweat on his person… must be nice. Despite being a wizard, it didn't mean she was infallible or invincible, she still needed to eat, sleep and drink.

"Their pace has quickened, they seem to be heading north, they must have finally caught our scent," Aragorn said at last, rising from the ground he brushed stray blades of grass off his person.

"Bloody idiots, it took them long enough to notice us following them," Gimli laughed.

"Hopefully they don't try to hurt Merry and Pippin because of it," Legolas looked off nervously. The Elf's outer visage might have been perfect but Alatara could sense something off with him, she could feel something was deeply wrong, he was more than just nervous for the Hobbits and anxious to succeed at the mission, there was something else troubling him. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to bring up the problem to her friend. And it seemed like the wrong time to talk anyways.

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's hurry." Alatara picked her staff up from the boulder she had leaned it on and rolled up her sleeves.

The boys nodded and they headed off.

They ran for days, Alatara managed to keep pace with Aragorn and Legolas just fine, it was Gimli who was the problem.

"Ugh! Wait up lads and lass!" Gimli huffed, a good ten feet behind them.

"Come one Gimli we're gaining on them!" Legolas hollered back.

Gimli panted, "We dwarves are natural sprinters! This cross country running is killing me! I'd outrun you in a sprint any day Elf!"

Legolas laughed, Alatara was relieved his mind was off whatever was troubling him.

As for Aragorn, the tall dark haired man was deeply focused on the task at hand, not paying attention to his friends or there humor.

Alatara lowered her eyes, she was starting to get a bit tired. She should stop trying to analyze the group of men around her and be more like Aragorn.

Something shiny on the ground caught her eye.

"Stop!" Alatara yelled, bending down to grab the thing that had caught her eye. It was a shiny green leaf pin, the pin on the back still in tact.

Aragorn bent over her shoulder, his tall frame having to crane to see what lay in her hand.

"Either Merry or Pippin's pin," Legolas whispered, joining them.

"The back is still in tact, I bet it was Merry leaving us a trail." Aragorn nodded, grabbing the pin from Alatara, "It's still warm, probably thrown to the ground less than a day ago. We can catch up to them sooner than I thought."

Legolas grinned, "Let's go."

Gimli finally caught up, he bent over, hands on his knees gasping for breath, "Why did we stop?"

Alatara laughed, "Sorry Gimli, we must get going again."

"Blast," Gimli cursed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  I've always imagined Gandalf to be a bit mischevious, I've translated that to Alatara but it keeps coming out flirty! Let me know what you think, this is the third chapter I've uploaded today to make up for my lack of updates!

* * *

The remaining fellowship sprinted across the plains, thankfully they were running over plains. They'd been running for so long, Alatara couldn't imagine if the orcs tried to take the orcs up a mountain or over a bunch of hills.

Life's small blessings, she grinned.

The sound of hooves stopped Legolas in his tracks. Legolas looked to his friend and conveyed some sort of message with his eyes that Alatara didn't understand.

Aragorn backtracked towards her and grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a large boulder, Legolas did the same with Gimli a few feet away.

"Orcs?" Alatara looked at Aragorn.

He put his index finger to his lips, he wanted her to be silent. He shook his head.

A large group of warriors riding horses galloped by, green and yellow banners flew high in the wind.

Aragorn released her arm and jumped out in front of them, "Riders of Rohan! Eomer of Rohan! What news do you have?"

Alatara and the boys came out from behind the boulders to stand at Aragorn's side.

At the signal of their captain, the riders began to turn back and circled them.

They were kicking up dust around them, the dust hitting the dirt sprinkled air gave the plains almost a glowing appearance. Alatara squinted her eyes and focused on the riders.

From his horse, a blonde man took of his helmet and looked down on them. Alatara assumed it was the Eomer Aragorn had mentioned before. He gave them his dirtiest look, "What business do a man, elf, dwarf and young woman have in this land? Speak quickly!"

Gimli scoffed, putting his flask back into a pocket on his belt, "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine."

Eomer handed his long staff to one of his men and dismounted his horse. Aragorn put a protective hand on Gimli's shoulder as Eomer walked over. Alatara's grip tightened on her staff but Aragorn gave her a slight shake of the head, no they wouldn't need to use her magic...for now.

"I would cut your head off dwarf if it was just a bit higher off the ground," Eomer snickered.

The crowd of horse soldiers laughed with their leader.

The mood grew tense and in a split second Legolas had notched an arrow at Eomer, "Good luck, you would die before your stroke fell."

The riders pointed their spears at them and closed their circle of horses tighter around them. The air was thick with tension and Alatara was starting to get nervous. At this close range, her magic might hurt her and her companions along with their enemies.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and the wizardess Alatara the Blue, we are friends of Rohan and of your king Theoden," Aragorn tried to cut the tension but his protective hand on Gimli's shoulder remained.

Gimli gave them his dirtiest look, daring them to try something. She liked Gimli's way of handling things better. But Aragorn was obviously the wiser of the two and she would be wise to learn from it.

Maybe she was just itching for a good fight.

"King Theoden no longer knows friends from foe," Eomer sighed. "Not even his own kin."

The riders withdrew their spears and backed away from them. Finally there was air to breathe again, the tension in Alatara's shoulders ebbed away and she loosened her grip on her staff.

Eomer rubbed his temples with the middle finger and thumb of his right hand and sighed, "Saruman has poisoned King Theoden's mind somehow, Saruman now rules Rohan. Me and my men are loyal to Rohan and that is why we were banished, but the white wizard has his spies all over this land waiting to catch us unawares."

"We are no spies, we're tracking a pack of orcs and Uruk-hai westward across the plain," Alatara cut in. "They have two of our friends."

Eomer turned his hazel eyes toward her, he was much more attractive than she initially thought. She smiled at him, it didn't hurt to be friendly.

"My lady, the uruks were destroyed, we massacred them last night." He whispered.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli was starting to panic, they all were. The riders probably ran through the company of orcs, slashin and stabbing their spears at everyone who moved. Hope was starting to dim.

Aragorn interjected, "They'd be small, only children to your eyes."

Eomer shook his head, a sad look on his face, "We left none alive."

Eomer pointed to a smoking pile in the distance, Legolas put a comforting hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief.

Aragorn's released a deep sigh, as if he'd been too afraid to breathe.

Eomer whistled, two of his men came forward with two horses and handed the reigns to Eomer. Eomer passed them to Aragorn and Legolas, "May these horses bring you better fortune than their former masters."

Eomer put his helmet back on and swung himself up onto his horse with the grace that only a lifetime of riding could create.

"I hope you find your friend but don't trust to hope yourselves, I'm sure the Uruk-hai had done away with them before we got to them." Eomer turned to his riders, "We ride northward!"

The riders galloped away, their group watched them until they were just specks on the horizon. It was quiet, too quiet, they boys were deeply saddened they may have lost two more of their friends.

In the distance was the smoking pile of char that Eomer had pointed out to them, it was probably an hour's ride away. Legolas mounted one of the horses, a gray mare, and pulled Gimli up with him.

Aragorn did the same to the whiet mare, he reached out a calloused hand for Alatara.

"I'm going to ride with you?" Alatara asked.

Aragorn gave her a half-smile, "I don't think the gray mare is strong enough to carry all three of you."

"Careful how you phrase that, Aragorn son of Arathorn." She smirked and took his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was starting to set and the half-light twisted strange shadows across the landscape. Their ride towards the burning orc carcasses was a quiet one, everyone fearing the worst. Legolas and Gimli rode ahead arguing quietly, an attempt to keep their minds off of the hobbits if but for a moment. Alatara held on to Aragorn's sides, the man as still as a corpse beneath her hands.

_Uncomfortable or disgusted by her touch?_ She wondered but had the sense not to ask. Now was not the time.

She was new to Middle Earth and new to the world of men. It was much easier to deal with Legolas than it was Aragorn or Gimli.

Alatara breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the blazing pit, nearly leaping off of the horse. Gimli was just as quick, if Alatara had been uncomfortable touching Aragorn, Gimli holding onto Legolas had to have been worse. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

Gimli started to shift through the smoldering pile, he quickly found a charred belt and sheath.

Gimli groaned in despair, "It's Merry's wee little belt."

"Hiro îth… ab 'wanath," Legolas bowed his heads and uttered a prayer for their fallen friends. Alatara's mind translated it as 'may they find peace in death.'

Aragorn kicked an orc helmet with extreme force and cried out, angrily falling to his knees with his head in his hands, "I have failed them, I failed Gandalf, I am not fit to lead anyone."

Alatara nearly jumped back from the outburst not used to such emotive outbursts. She sighed, some wizard she was, Gandalf the Gray would have surely kept all of his charges alive.

"_We_ failed them," Gimli sighed.

Aragorn sat up, his hands flat against the grass, "A hobbit lay here."

He turned ninety degrees, "And the other."

They all looked up at their leader, "Their hands were bound and then they were cut."

He held up a grass and dirt covered broken piece of rope and stood, walking away from them, the twilight glinted off his chainmail, "They ran over here, trying to escape but they were followed."

Aragorn kept walking following their trail, Alatara and the others followed him listening intently to his story.

"The tracks lead away from the battle!" Gimli yelled happily.

"Into there," Legolas pointed into a dense, dark forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them into that damned forest," Gimli whispered.

"What's wrong with that forest," Alatara asked.

"They say the forest is alive and full of evil creatures," Aragorn whispered.

"What do we do?" Gimli asked.

"We follow them," Alatara gripped her staff readying herself for the forest.

* * *

Venturing into the Fangorn Forest started easily enough, except for thick brush and Aragorn had to cut branches down for them to walk through.

Gimli stopped at a tree, "There's blood on this tree."

He dipped a finger in it and brought it to his mouth and then spit it out, "It's orc blood."

Aragorn looked around in the area, "These are strange tracks."

Legolas remained eerily quiet, he hadn't spoken much since they'd seen the riders of Rohan, Alatara wondered what was wrong with the elf.

She herself had trouble concentrating from all the ancient magic that hung heavy in the forest air, she could feel spells that had been cast millennia ago twisting in the air, "This forest is very old, the site of an ancient battle maybe, it's full of memories and magic,angry evil magic."

Groans reverberated through the forest and Gimli raised his axe with a, _shing. _

"The trees are speaking to each other," Alatara whispered, eyes darting through the forest looking for the creature responsible, her eyes met only with the tiniest amount of light from the distant sunset.

Aragorn whispered, "Gimli! Put down you axe!"

Gimli lowered his axe, "Something is out there."

Aragorn looked from Gimli to Legolas, "You have better vision than all of us, can you see what's out there?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes and stared off into the distance, "A figure approaches, man or woman I can't tell. Only a white cloak."

"White cloak? Saruman?" Aragorn whispered. "Do not let him speak, he will cast a spell on us."

Aragorn turned to her, "Can you disarm him the second he walks though the tress?"

Alatara nodded, raising her staff the twisted gem at the top started to pulsate with dim light, "I can try."

He nodded and unsheathed his sword as quietly as possible.

Gimli gripped his axe at his side and Legolas notched an arrow, "We must be quick."

The figure broke through the tree line, face covered by the hood of its cloak and with a hard push of magic Alatara knocked the figure into a tree with ease. Almost too much ease.

With a yell, the men attacked.

When Aragorn had almost swung his sword down upon the figure Alatara yelled, "Wait!"

With deadly accuracy that comes from years of training, Aragorn stopped his sword mid-blow, a hairs width from the figure.

Without looking at her he asked her, "Why?"

Before she could answer the figure sprang forward with a small, lighter sword of its own and the clang of sword against sword rang out through the forest.

Aragorn blocked with ease and grabbed the figure's sword arm, squeezing their thin forearm until they let go of the sword, with his other hand he threw of the figure's hood.

It was a terrified looking human woman, with long blonde hair and green eyes, "Who are you?!"

Legolas gasped and unnotched his bow. Alatara gave the elf a curious look.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked.

Despite looking scared she spat at Aragorn's feet, "I asked you first! Unhand me!"

Alatara stepped forward pushing Aragorn aside, "I'm sorry milady, my friends have no manners, I'm Alatara the blue, a wizard. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gimli son of Gloin and Legolas son of Thandruil."

She pointed at each of them, "And who are you? Why are you out in the Fangorn forest without an escort, you're obviously a high-born lady."

The ladies cloak was ivory and embroidered with light gold thread and pearls. She also wore pearls in each of her ears. She looked relieved at the sight of another woman, "I'm Eowyn of Rohan, daughter of Theodwyn, niece to king Theoden. I went looking for help but got lost in here."

"Help for what?" Aragorn interjected, Eowyn looked up at him with large eyes. She was a couple inches taller than Alatara but still far shorter than Aragorn.

"Something evil has befallen my uncle, his mind has been twisted somehow and he has aged oddly recently, a man named Wormtongue has been controlling the kingdom an—and trying to force himself on me," She looked off to the side, embarrassed and ashamed, "After the last time I barely escaped and went looking for my brother and the Riders of Rohan, he was banished by Wormtongue."

Legolas was next to Alatara and she heard him grip his fists hard enough to crack his knuckles. She looked at his expression out of the corner of her eye, he was near belligerent and attempting to hide it. She could feel and angry aura effervescing from him.

"We've just seen the Riders, the ride across the plains killing orcs," Alatara explained. "Perhaps we can be of some assistance?"

"Alatara, we need to find the hobbits," Gimli whispered.

She turned her eyes towards him, "The hobbits are fine, their tracks end here, they do not want to be found, just as Frodo and Sam had to strike out on their own, Merry and Pippin must do the same. Fate would not have made us cross paths with Eomer and Eowyn of Rohan for no reason."

Gimli sighed, "I don't like it."

"I can't help but agree," Aragorn nodded, his eyes darting quickly to Legolas and then back down to Alatara, "Do you think your magic is strong enough to free King Theoden of his possession?"

Alatara sighed, "Like I said before, I can try."

* * *

A/N:  Please review! They make my day! :]

Also check out my profile for a think to my GIF banner and the story layout.


	6. Chapter 6

Aragorn had taken Princess Eowyn up on his horse and rode ahead. Alatara lingered back riding with Gimli while Legolas kept pace running next to them.

"Was that her, Legolas?" Alatara asked in a whisper, making sure Aragorn and the girl didn't hear.

Legolas let out a gritty sigh, "Aye, it is."

"What are you going to do?" Alatara asked, interested in the love story that was about to unfold.

"Nothing," Legolas said, no emotion in his voice.

"Nothing? Nothing? It is a dangerous game you play with fate when you deny her path," Alatara shook her head, her red curls bouncing all over the place.

Gimli sat in front her, sipping his flask while she kept hold of the horse's reigns. He nodded his head in agreement.

Legolas said nothing as they continued on, a harsh look on his face.

They rode for what felt like days until Edoras, capital city of Rohan, came into view. Alatara and Gimli's horse had caught pace with Aragorn and Eowyn's.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld,there dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is over thorn. The White Wizard's hold over my uncle is very strong," Eowyn whispered.

****"Lady Eowyn you must return home, as if you had gotten lost, we will join you shortly, to save Theoden, you will ease the guards when we show up," Aragorn instructed.

The pretty blonde nodded, she looked nervous but determined.

Alatara hoped she was okay going in there by herself, she didn't like it but she knew Aragorn's plan was a good one.

* * *

Eowyn left her sword with her new friends—saviors more like and approached the castle.

It took her nearly an hour to enter the city and walk through the decaying ruins of what used to be her home.

The guards flocked to her, wondering where she'd been the past couple days, worried sick. She asked of her uncle and silent, saddened faces were her answer.

The youngest guard, a childhood friend Gendry looked down, "My lady, your cousin, he has died."

Her heart sank in the pit of her stomach, her closest friend and the man her uncle had wanted her to marry despite the blood relation, "Take me to him."

Gendry and another guard guided her to her cousin's chambers.

She was greeted by the cold, pale body of her cousin lying on his bed. She hadn't been in his chambers since they were small children when it wasn't considered inappropriate, it was exactly the same minus the toys.

Tears came to her eyes but she bit them back, a steel ball felt like it was sinking in the pit of her stomach. She knelt next to the bed and placed her arms next to him.

"Gendry, Hama, you may go Lady Eowyn will be fine in my company," She heard voices behind her but her despair blocked them out.

A freezing hand snaking into her golden locks knocked her from her anguish. She turned slowly, seeing Grima Wormtongue glaring down at her.

"This is your fault," He taunted with a whisper, "If you hadn't disappeared, left me, he might be alive."

She stared at him in horror, refusing to answer.

"Tragic, poor King Theoden, he has lost his only heir but I feel most sorry for you, being so alone, your betrothed dead and your brother having abandoned you," His hand caressed her hair, "I can help you feel less alone, if you grant me permission."

She shoved him away and grit her teeth, shaking in anger she yelled, "Don't touch me you Snake! I know you did this, you will pay for it!"

He raised his arm as if to backhand her, she scrambled back, scuttling backward, around her cousin's bed and towards his stained glass window. The stained glass cut glimpses of red and blue light across the room.

Red light covered Wormtongue's face, "Oh, but you are alone! Who knows what you have spoken to the darkness. In bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your hideaway closing in about you, like a cage to confine some wild thing in."

A chill ran down her spine, making the baby hairs on her neck rise as his words passed through her. _Haunted her. _

He closed the distance between them and put a hand on her cheek and let it drift down to her neck, scraping his long nails against the fragile skin and continued onto to her breasts. His hand lingered over them, his eyes fixated on her, intense and unbearable.

"You're so fair, so cold, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill. A fine queen for me, Saruman promised me I could have you. Asking your permission is just a façade, I can and _will _have you whenever I want, whenever the fancy strikes me. And my dear, it _has."_

She almost couldn't move, so terrified without her sword or daggers, she shoved him away with all her might, "Your words are poison!"

She ran out of the room and all she could hear was his sinister laugh.

* * *

They passed through Edoras, a grim dark place. The murky aura of the place almost choking Alatara, making it hard for her to breathe, "This place is heavily clouded by dark magic, don't look for a warm welcome here my friends."

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli joked.

Aragorn gave him a silencing look.

"Just an innocent observation, my friend," Gimli shrugged and looked to Alatara.

She nodded in affirmation, agreeing with him but staying silent.

Legolas remained eerily quiet, looking upon Edoras in disdain. Alatara wondered if he was trying to find a reason to disregard his Fate, judging the woman's homeland.

They approached the grand castle's steps.

* * *

Eowyn ran to the throne room and kneeled next to her uncle's throne. He had aged thrice as badly in the three days she'd been away. She took his cold, wrinkled hand in hers. She almost cried, she held his hand, her surrogate father, a thousand times as a child, warm and strong.

"My lord, your son, Theodred, is dead," She tried to get through to him, "My lord?"

Her uncle's eyes were vacant, clouded and staring off into the distance.

"Uncle Theo, will you not go to him? They bury him tonight, will you go see him one last time?" She begged.

Eowyn couldn't take it any longer and dropped his cold hand and ran out of the castle.

One of Rohan's banner broke off the castle and floated down toward her new friends. She tried to refrain from sighing in relief and their approach she knew Wormtongue was watching. _He always was._

* * *

Aragorn and his group approached the men, having long dismounted their horses. A burly guard at the castle doors stopped them.

"I can't allow you before Theoden-King so armed, by order of Grima Wormtongue," He informed, almost apologetically.

Aragorn nodded and signaled to his friends to surrender their weapons. He handed over his sword, dagger and all of his other small weapons. Legolas followed suit, Alatara handed over her bow and an ornate short sword.

Gimli handed over his axes with a growl.

The guard gestured to Alatara, "Wench, your staff."

Aragorn could visibly see Alatara twitch and being called a wench. Aragorn didn't like it either, it was incredibly disrespectful.

"This? I was born with a bad leg, I need it to walk," She looked at the guard with the most innocent face Aragorn had ever seen.

The man hesitated, torn, he sighed, "I must insist."

She begrudgingly handed it over to a nearby guard with a sigh and made a show of leaning on Legolas to help her walk.

The guard nodded and turned to lead them into the Hall.

Her friends stared at her in shock, handing over her staff, her source of power. She merely winked at them.

A greasy pale man was at the King's side, his dark hair clinging to the side of his face like spilled ink. The man whispered to the king but Aragorn's was able to catch the words, "A wizard approaches, the female, I can smell the magic on her, my lord."

The whisper rang out around the crowded Hall, the air became hostile and the already stressed occupants began to grow aggressive. The closed in around Aragorn's group and he could only hope the petite redhead was able to follow through on their plan.

She looked nervous to him, her right hand balled into a fist at her side.

The greasy man whispered to the king once more, "She's not welcome, nor her friends."

King Theoden wheezed, "Why should I welcome you, wizardess."

King Theoden looked to the greasy man for affirmation. Aragorn could only think how the mighty had fallen. He had seen the king once in passing as a child and had thought the human king terrifying and powerful.

"A just question, my liege," The greasy man smiled, he rose from kneeling at the king's side and approached Alatara. He, Legoals and Gimli closed in around her protectively, she shoved them to the side, "Late is the hour this sorceress chooses to appear, ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth you witless ass," Alatara grinned and raised her clenched hand, the black opal from atop her staff in her palm.

"I told you to take their weapons!" The man yelled to the guards.

The guards cowered and the one who took their weapons replied, "We did! We took her staff!"

The guards attacked and Aragorn signaled for Legolas and Gimli to attack. He and his friends were deadly with or without weapons. After he incapacitated the last guard, he looked back toward the king.

The wizardess approached with her glowing stone and Eowyn had moved to her uncle's side, his hand in hers.

"Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Eowyn whispered.

The greasy man tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli used a great booted to pin him to the floor, "Leaving already good sir? You'll miss the show if you do!"

"Listen to me! I release you from the spell in the name of the maia, in the name of the Forest God I serve," Alatara yelled, the stone in her hand pulsating with power. The force of magic pulsating from the stone seemed almost too much to handle, she struggled to keep her arm up.

A menacing laugh escaped the king and they all opened their eyes in surprise.

"That's not his voice," Eowyn's eyes were wide as she look to Alatara.

"I know that voice," Alatara whispered.

"Alatara the Blue, you have no power here," The voice coming from Theoden snickered, "You who never left the Undying lands."

"Try me! I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Alatara forced her arm back up, the stone glowing further. Her knuckles were clench sharply, her fingers clawing the air, "I was brought here to destroy you!"

"If I go, Theoden dies," Saruman snickered through his puppet.

Eowyn looked horrified.

"I led the Fellowship into Moria, knowing the Balrog would kill Gandalf, imagine what I will do to you wizardess," Saruman threatened with a laugh.

"You did not kill him! He chose to stay back to save his friends and you will not kill me!" Alatara growled.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman lunged at Alatara, leaping away from Eowyn.

"Be gone!" A black light shot from Alatara's jewel, striking Theoden throwing him back into his throne.

Theoden started to seize and then suddenly went still as a corpse. He moaned in pain. Eowyn grabbed her uncle's hand. He shook and raised his head, his face became much younger, his hair going from stark white to a sandy blonde, clarity and a sharp wit returning to his crystal blue eyes.

He looked to Eowyn, "I know your face, my niece Eowyn."

"Gandalf?" Theoden whispered looking at the crowd.

"No, Alatara the Blue has saved you," Eowyn whispers.

"Hello there," Alatara gave a wave, "For a second there I didn't think I'd pull it off."

* * *

A/N: Six page update, pretty proud of this :]

Please take a minute to review, it only takes a second and they really make my day!


End file.
